


Hold Me Close, Don't Let Go

by totallykawaii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Crossdressing, M/M, Masks, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallykawaii/pseuds/totallykawaii
Summary: In which Iwaizumi is a prince and meets someone at one of the many masquerade balls.





	Hold Me Close, Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this so much. I am going to be busy next weekend so I figured you precious people needed this. 
> 
> ~ Writer-chan

Iwaizumi gazed out his bedroom window. He missed the few times where he didn't have to do anything and read, the worries of finding a wife not bothering him. His door opened and his mother admitted herself into the room. 

"Darling, the party is starting." 

Iwaizumi nodded and turned. His mother looked gorgeous, sapphires woven in her inky swirls of hair. A golden mask, also ordained with the sparkling blue jewels, covered the upper portion of her face. Her olive skin matched his, her mouth a dark red. 

She stepped forward, her hands holding a silver mask that was covered in emeralds. The mask contrasted nicely with his skin and his black tuxedo. He looked at himself in the window, his reflection calm and cool. So different from the turmoil inside of him. 

He let his mom lay her hand on his arm and escorted her down the stairs into the main ballroom. The large room was golden, a huge diamond chandelier lighting up the premises. All the high lords and ladies mingled with each other, making polite conversation as he passed. 

His father was the center of attention, a pretty blond woman on his arm. Iwaizumi's fists clenched. His father laughed at some joke and met Iwaizumi's gaze. Iwaizumi scoffed and marched out of the room. That bastard!

He stormed into the garden. He kicked the white rose bushes that had done nothing to offend him. Tears slipped down his face. He took off his mask and flung it away.

"Are you okay?"

Iwaizumi's head snapped up. A person stood in the darkness. Iwaizumi couldn't see that well. But from the curves, he guessed it was a woman.

"I'm fine." 

He got up and turned to leave when a small hand caught his wrist. He pivoted, ready to snap but stopped. His breath felt like it'd been stolen. It wasn't a woman. It was the most beautiful specimen of the male race that he'd ever seen. Chesnut locks curled around a heart-shaped face. Big, hazel eyes gazed at him, plump lips parted as he got ready to speak.  His skin was so fair and flawless. And his _curves_. 

"H-Hi."

The perfectly shaped lips smiled. 

"Come sit down, Prince."

"My name is Hajime."

He wasn't sure why he'd said his first name but he wasn't thinking properly. He was led to the bench he'd been sitting on previously. The god in front of him sat next to him. 

"I'm Tooru."

Delicate fingers turned his chin toward Tooru. Hajime blushed at their proximity. 

"Who are you?"

Tooru tensed. 

"No one special. Don't worry about it. Now, why are you crying?"

Hajime looked down at the grass. 

"Nothing."

A thin eyebrow arched.

"Hajime--"

"I said nothing!"

Tooru froze at the yell and stood quickly. 

"I didn't mean---" 

"Goodnight, Your Highness." 

~ ~ ~ 

Iwaizumi groaned as the classical music started downstairs. This was another ball, this time costume. He fixed his sash one more time. Then he left the small bedroom and went downstairs. He hadn't dressed up but the aristocrats that had made up for him. There were witches and mermaids. Iwaizumi scoffed. 

Pathetic. Everyone hid from real world problems behind their elaborate masks and clothes. The same blond woman was hanging off of his father and his mother looked ill to be standing next to him. 

Iwaizumi went out to the garden again. At least he could breathe here. The bushes were bathed in the pale glow of moonlight and everything seemed to glow. He heard footsteps behind him and spun around. His eyes widened.

Tooru stood behind him, fully costumed. He wore a tight, short, hot pink dress that made his legs look amazing. His eyes were thickly outlined with kohl, making his eyes pop. His mouth was covered with a dark red lipstick, the moon making it look shiny. His chestnut hair was somehow curled to his shoulders, a dragonfly pin holding it back. 

"You look amazing."

Tooru flashed a cool smile towards him. 

"Thank you. I must be going."

He turned to go, but Iwaizumi grabbed his arm.

"Tooru. I-I'm sorry."

Tooru turned and raised an eyebrow. 

"Isn't someone elegant with words?"

"Tooru..."

"Hajime," Tooru countered mockingly. 

Iwaizumi was irritated now. 

"Fine! Do you want a spectacular apology? Here!"

Iwaizumi yanked Tooru close to him and captured his lips with his own. Tooru mewled and clutched at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi stumbled to the bench and placed himself so that Tooru was straddling him. 

Tooru pulled away, panting slightly. 

"H-Hajime! What--"

Iwaizumi turned red and pushed Tooru off. He ran back inside the ballroom, ignoring Tooru's pleading cries. 

~ ~ ~ 

It had been a week. He couldn't sleep. Tooru's hurt eyes haunted him. But it had felt so right. But it had felt so good. And right. But he needed a wife, not a husband. But was that what he wanted?

Iwaizumi let a frustrated breath and got out of his bed. He slid on some sweatpants he'd bought for himself (his mother hated them), not bothering to put on a shirt. He let his legs take him to the garden. He looked at the stars and ran his hands through his hair. 

He got up to leave then stopped. Tooru stood in the garden, his hair still slightly curled. There was a moment of tense silence between them and then Iwaizumi spoke. 

"I can't stop thinking about you! Or the kiss! And I don't want to stop thinking about you!"

Tooru gazed at him and walked toward him. 

"Hajime?"

"Yes, Tooru?"

"Kiss me."

Iwaizumi's eyes widened and then he pulled Tooru flush against him. Tooru reached up and brushed away a piece of Iwaizumi's hair. Their lips pressed against each other, hearts melting and their bodies becoming one. They didn't notice Iwaizumi's mother, who stood watching. She smiled and quietly slipped back inside the castle. 

"I love you."

Tooru pressed another chaste kiss against Iwaizumi's swollen lips. 

"I love you too."

And Iwaizumi could've sworn, in that moment, the world stopped.

 

 


End file.
